


Off-World Blues

by div1129



Series: Dress Blues [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Off-World Blues, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack misses going off-world and goes on a diplomatic mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-World Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Jack and Sam!

He missed being off-world so much that when Hank informed him that he was going for a diplomatic mission he didn't mind wearing his dress blues.

‘Besides,’ he thought to himself, ‘Sam is going to be there.’

He looked to his side and winked at her. 

She was wearing her dress blues, since one of the scientists had insisted she be present at the negotiating table. Daniel was in a suit, making sure that Jack didn’t insult anyone. Mitchell and Teal'c were in their BDUs, bowing out of the table talk.

The final chevron called, the gate hissed, and they waited for the kawoosh of the puddle.

Mitchell stepped through first. Daniel, Jack and Sam followed while Teal'c brought up the rear. They were greeted on the other side and taken to the government leaders. Negotiations soon started, halfway through it Jack wished he'd sat next to Sam. She tilted her head to the side and Jack knew what she was asking. He mouthed the word 'bored' to her as she smiled sweetly.

"Should we adjourn for lunch?" the elder official asked.

Jack nodded his head and told them he would join them shortly. He watched everybody walk out before crossing his arms on the table and letting his head fall on them.

"Oi. I'd forgotten how much I hated these talks."

"Off-world blues, General?"

"Carter, you should be eating."

"I prefer what you brought."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, Colonel, don't let me get in the way of your hunger."

Jack moved his chair back to make room for her. Sam kneeled in front of him, raising her hands to undo his belt and unzip his pants. She watched in amazement as his hardened dick sprang free through the hole of his boxers. She pulled down his pants far enough to give her what she wanted. Jack watched as she licked her lips, gave him a wink and took him entirely in her mouth. He could feel her tongue slide up, down and all around before releasing him, only to place the head between her lips as her tongue explored it. 

She'd smeared the pre cum he had all around the swollen head before running her tongue down the pumping vein to his sacs. He felt her mouth enclose one of his balls as her left hand pumped up and down.

"Carter!" he exclaimed, breathless.

Sam replaced her hand with her mouth as Jack tried his best to keep from blowing his load in her mouth. He watched her head bob up and down, mesmerized by the motion. His hands showed his knuckles as he gripped the chair's arms and watched Sam go faster.

"Fuck, Carter!" he exclaimed as he felt his dick surge to the back of her throat. She pumped him until he'd given her all he had. Sam slowly moved her head up, smacking her lips as she finally let him go.

"Still bored?" she asked smiling at him.

"No, Ma'am. Off-world blues gone."


End file.
